


Znaczenie słowa "Aloha"

by karen0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny odkrywa, że słowo "Aloha" ma więcej znaczeń niż przypuszczał.</p><p>(Edit: 07.07.2017 Po paru latach przeczytałam ten tekst i aż się załamałam tym jak kiepsko jest przetłumaczony xD Trochę go poprawiłam. Mam nadzieję, że teraz jest trochę lepszy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znaczenie słowa "Aloha"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Meaning of Aloha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181956) by [rainbowgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess). 



> Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło aż tak źle :)
> 
> Tłumaczenie dedykowane Jelonkowi!. Bez Ciebie ten tekst by nie powstał! ♥

Danny nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, gdy ludzie zaczynali mówić w jego pobliżu w obcych językach. W kategorii „obce języki” zaliczał nie tylko ojczysty Hawajski, ale również slang używany na wyspach. Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie był „obcy” na Hawajach, lecz dla niego jak najbardziej. Tym co przeszkadzało mu najbardziej, było to, iż zawsze podejrzewał, że ludzie obgadują go w języku, którego nie rozumiał.

 

Akceptował to, że Kono i Chin rozmawiali czasami między sobą po hawajsku. Był pewny, że nie plotkowali o nim za jego plecami. Jedyne czego nie rozumiał to, gdy Steve używał hawajskich słów zamiast angielskich, na przykład „mahalo” zamiast „dziękuję”.

 

Tym co naprawdę go irytowało było to, że Steve zaczął nagle używać w stosunku do niego słowa „aloha”. Podejrzewał, iż brunet robił to tylko po to, by go zirytować. Każdego dnia, gdy Danny przychodził do pracy, Steve uśmiechał się szyderczo i mówił „aloha”, a Danny go wtedy ignorował. Steve nigdy nie wyjaśnił swojego zachowania, a blondyn nie zamierzał pytać dlaczego.

 

Mimo wszystko Danny i Steve dogadywali się całkiem nieźle. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu parę miesięcy temu, że będzie zaliczał Steve’a do grona swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, Danny wyśmiałby ich i powiedział, że nie zamierza mieć nic wspólnego z członkiem Navy SEAL.

Z czasem Danny zaczął podziwiać, a nawet lubić Steve'a. Czasami myślał, że mogłaby być to miłość, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, zwłaszcza Steve'owi.

Steve zaczął mieć zwyczaj „wpadania” w weekendy, kiedy Danny opiekował się Grace. Pewnego razu zabrał ich na plantację Dole, gdzie znajdował się ananasowy labirynt (Danny podejrzewał, że Steve zrobił to, bo wiedział, że Danny uważa Hawaje jako ananasowe piekło, ale nigdy nie śmiał wspomnieć tego przy Grace). Innego razu zabrał ich do parku morskiego, by Grace mogła zobaczyć z bliska delfiny, ponieważ słyszał od Danny'ego jak bardzo dziewczynka kochała te zwierzęta. Następnego razu zabrał ich do Zoo w Honolulu.

 

Pewnego weekendu Steve nie mógł spędzić z nimi czasu, ponieważ obiecał spotkać się ze swoją siostrą Mary. Tamtego piątku para biletów na rejs z delfinami znalazły się na skrzynce pocztowej Danny'ego bez zwrotnego adresu i informacji skąd pochodziły. Danny chciał zabrać Grace na ten kurs odkąd tylko przeprowadził się na Hawaje, ale bilety były dość drogie. W poniedziałek blondyn spytał Steve'a czy miał coś wspólnego z tymi biletami, lecz ten zaprzeczył.

 

Danny nie wiedział skąd Steve wiedział o wszystkich atrakcjach dla dzieci znajdujących się na Oahu. I nie był pewny czy chciałby wiedzieć. Gdyby nie fakt, że Steve spędzał każdy weekend z nim i Grace, Danny mógłby pomyśleć, że brunet prawdopodobnie miał kiedyś dziewczynę, która miała dziecko. Blondyn nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel spotykał się z dziewczyną z Navy. Nie znał dokładnego statusu ich związku i po namyśle stwierdził, że nawet nie chciałby go znać.

* * *

 

Każdego dnia, gdy Danny przybywał do kwater Five-0, Steve witał go uśmiechem i słowem „aloha”. Mówił to również, gdy widział Danny'ego i Grace w weekendy.

 

W końcu, pewnego dnia, Danny zapytał go.

 

– Dlaczego cały czas używasz tego słowa?

 

– Jakiego słowa? – spytał Steve niewinnie.

 

– „Aloha”. Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu mówić „dzień dobry” i „do widzenia” jak normalna osoba?

 

– Co jest dziwnego w mówieniu „aloha”? To słowo ma wiele znaczeń. Powinieneś przywyknąć do słyszenia go.

 

– Tak jak powinienem przywyknąć do nienoszenia krawatów? – spytał Danny.

 

– Przecież nosisz krawat – odparł Steve.

 

Danny przewrócił oczami.

 

– Nieważne.

 

– Serio, Danno, powinieneś nauczyć się trochę o lokalnym języku i przestać w końcu nosić krawat. To pomogłoby ci się wpasować.

 

– Nie zamierzam przestać nosić krawatów, więc niestety to ty musisz się do nich przywyknąć.

 

– Więc ty powinieneś przywyknąć do mnie mówiącego „aloha” – odpowiedział Steve.

 

Przez następne parę tygodni Steve wciąż mówił „aloha” za każdym razem, gdy go widział i wciąż namawiał Danny’ego by nauczył się paru słów po hawajsku.

Pewnej niedzieli, kiedy Steve nie był z nimi – jakiś stary kumpel  bruneta z Navy miał urlop na Hawajach, Danny grał z Grace w gry, gdy nagle dziewczynka uścisnęła go i powiedziała „aloha, tato”.

 

– Dlaczego powiedziałaś „aloha” skarbie? – zapytał Danny – Przecież jeszcze się nie żegnamy.

 

– Moja nauczycielka zaprosiła na zajęcia swoją przyjaciółkę, która nauczyła nas paru słów po hawajsku. Pani powiedziała, że „aloha” ma wiele znaczeń – poinformowała go Grace – Nie tylko „dzień dobry” i „do widzenia”.

 

– Jakie są inne znaczenia? – spytał Danny.

 

– To znaczy kochać.

Danny ze zdziwieniem spojrzał się na córkę i po chwili przytulił dziewczynkę.

 

– Nie wiedziałem o tym. Cieszę się, że nauczyli cię tego, bo teraz mogę ci również powiedzieć „aloha”.

 

– I do Steve'a też – odparła Grace.

 

– Czemu do Steve'a też?

 

– Bo on mówił to do ciebie.

 

– Owszem mówił. Dobrze, powiem to również do Steve'a. 

* * *

 

Kiedy Grace wróciła do domu Rachel i Stana, Danny usiadł i zaczął rozmyślać. Po jakimś czasie z lekkim niepokojem, wziął telefon i wysłał wiadomość do Steve'a. Zawierała tylko jedno słowo: Aloha.

 

Danny nie był zaskoczony, gdy Steve pojawił się w jego drzwiach parę minut później. Bardziej zdziwiło go to z jaką prędkością mężczyzna się tutaj zjawił.

Zanim blondyn zdążył powiedzieć „cześć” albo „aloha”, Steve przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Danny z radością odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po chwili jednak oderwał się od niego by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Danny widział iskierki radości w oczach drugiego mężczyzny i nim zdążył coś powiedzieć Steve pocałował go ponownie i nie przestał, póki nie znaleźli się na łóżku zdzierając z siebie.

Uczucie pożądania zawładnęło Danny’m. Od dawna pragnął Steve’a, lecz nigdy nie sądził, że uczucie może być odwzajemnione.

Mężczyzna kreślił pocałunkami drogę na jego torsie, a rozkosz płynęła w ich ciałach.

Po jakimś czasie Steve przerwał ciszę.

 

– W końcu się domyśliłeś.

 

– Więc to było powodem zadręczania mnie przez ten cały czas, bym nauczył się lokalnego języka? Bym w końcu zrozumiał czemu mówisz mi „aloha”? Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz?

 

Steve wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

 

– Bałem się.

 

– Czego?

 

– Dobrze bawiłem się z tobą i Grace i bałem się, że jak dowiesz się co do ciebie czuję, przestaniesz spędzać ze mną czas. Nie chciałem was stracić. Ale również nie chciałem ukrywać co do ciebie czuję. Dlatego wymyśliłem tą zabawę z „aloha”. Mogłem mówić to tyle razy ile chciałem i wiedziałem, że to nie znaczy dla ciebie nic poza „cześć”. Dla większości ludzi również. Wiedziałem również, jak uparty jesteś i nie kłopotałbyś się zastanawianiem, dlaczego wciąż powtarzam to słowo, jeśli nie byłoby to dla ciebie ważne.

 

– To Grace wyjaśniła mi o co chodzi z tym całym „aloza”– przyznał Danny. – Jej nauczycielka przyprowadziła kogoś na zajęcia, by pouczyć dzieci hawajskich słów i jednym z nich było właśnie to. Grace powiedziała mi, że to znaczy miłość, i że powinienem to również tobie powiedzieć.

 

– Więc chyba powinienem być Grace bardzo wdzięczny.

 

Danny wyciągną ramiona i przygarnął do siebie Steve'a.

 

– Co ty na to, by podziękować jej w przyszły weekend? Teraz mamy parę dorosłych rzeczy do zrobienia.

 

Steve uśmiechnął się i to było właśnie to co tak bardzo Danny w nim kochał.

 

– Aloha – powiedział Steve i pocałował go.

 

Danny odwzajemnił uśmiech.

 

– Kocham cię.


End file.
